everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis Donut
yum yum pastries. I am the ultimate meme. Quick to irritate, quick to annoy(giving and taking), absolutely a procrastinator, spends more time doing useless but meaningful things instead of schoolwork, is guilty of being tired all the time. About Me Name: *flipturns out of here* You can just call me JK or Artemis, whatever your preference! Age: 13+ Fairytale Parent: idk. most likely a background character. or like. animate inanimate objects. Home:'' surburban masterpiece '''Ethnicity:' Chinese heck yeah Nicknames: JK, Hades, Artemis, and a few others that I can't remember. About Me On The Wiki Ranked: #3 currently Joined: June 5, 2015 Achievement Points: 4,100 points Personality Depending on who you are, when you interact with me, and how I feel, my personality will seem really different each time. I take my coffee non-existent, my hot chocolate with whipped cream, and my tea delicious. If I say something ridiculous I probably don't mean it and just do it for shits and giggles. Always using colloquial language, as drunk as can be without getting drunk, spiteful, grudge-holding, impulsive, and absolutely dreadful to be around. So many mood swings, always dissociating, pessimistic to no ends, I blow things out of proportion, I never notice when I'm being rude, I beat myself over such meaningless things, I'm just so scared to do things that I shouldn't be scared of. I'd like to think that the fact I want to argue and just do something to prove my point is great. However, I'm just projecting my frustration and annoyance onto other people :/ Slightly gloomy, constantly weird, , never really aware of anything, will talk your ear off, and quite literally a chaotic mess. Hoi! From that one greeting, you can probably tell I'm an informal person. I guess people will refer to me as pretty impulsive too, due to my tendency to do whatever comes to will. You can tell me I'm dreadful to be around due to my tendency to blow things out of proportion. I also have a lot of thoughts, so I'm always just kind of thinking, which means I will randomly say things here and there. I am not an easy person to be friends with, or even tolerate. I am impulsive, pessimistic, spiteful and rather rude. Most of the things I say are mainly for shits and giggles. But most of the time, I cross the line, and I honestly don't even notice that, which tells you a lot about me. I will call you dude, mope around on chat, and internet hug you all the time. Also just kind of procrastinate doing everything. The only time I edit a lot is when I have a lot of inspiration or I just wanna get an achievement badge. Appearance APH Hong Kong minus the bushy eyebrows and accent. And I'm pretty sure his hair is a lot cooler than mine. However, I plan on getting my hair cut that way soon enough! Interests I usually keep to myself, so I always need plenty of stuff to entertain me. I like being in fandoms! A lot. Although sometimes I wonder why I even entered the hellhole that are fandoms. My favorite animes and mangas are Hetalia and Heaven's Lost Property. I really like to read, and my choices are usually manga books, mythology/fantasy, mysteries, or social anthropology/psychology books. Drawing is something that I've been doing for years, and I can definitely say I've improved my style. I practice here and there, usually on my OCs. If I really like a particular OC, I'll draw them on my own accord. Requests are only for close friends, and believe me, I have only a few of them. I also love to cook! Good food is honestly the best, and hey, everyone needs comfort food so ;) I have a lot of favorite foods, so if you ask me to choose, I might spontaneously combust. OCs My Baos Merana Little- A temperamental, creative, and stubborn mermaid who has a soft spot for nature. Pretty opinionated, a talented swimmer, a hot-headed debater, and is utterly oblivious on how to react to human behavior. Her hobbies include cooking, drawing and writing, fashion design, and being silly. Desdemona Schicksal- Sassy, sarcastic, reckless and adventurous most of the time, this demon's cruel and cold manipulative side shows much less than her usual bloodthirsty personality. Talents include chess, baking muffins, forging, manipulation and observation of humans, and screwing with people's minds. Damien Schicksal- A melodramatic and somewhat paranoid dork who alternates between being quiet, slightly disturbed, and running for his life. Cooks excessively and does unnecessary reenactments of Shakespeare alone. Has a nice smile, bookmarked a lot of fanfiction, and depends on Desi a lot. He has unusual but efficient ways of avoiding talking to people. Luciana Cigno- Cynical, pessimistic, and definitely too honest for xir own good, Leda usually has trouble expressing xir emotions. Unless, of course, it's cupidity, xe being the ever-so-charming romantic. Xe is good with children, likes to cook and read romance novels, lives on Netflix, and is boss at dancing. Coppola Fantoche- Gorgeous doll/android/puppet thing. Has a stone heart and bronze hair, and porcelain, china, marble, thin over complex machinery and years of code. Friends Honestly, I consider a lot of people my friends, and it would be too long to list all of them, but you know who you are ^u^. I hope. It would be awkward if I considered you a friend but you didn't though... :0 Close friends are rare for me. You have to deal with me, my stubborness, my temperamental and rude and quite frankly insane behavior, and everything else that makes me me. Thanks to everyone who can put up with me ;u; To Do List *Minty Milton's Greatest Fear for Nyx (Fan Art!)- Not Started Trivia *My favorite foods are pastries and desserts and comfort food! I've tasted a lot of different types of yummies by now :3 *I can speak Mandarin quite fluently! but chinglish rocks *I'm asexual and... homoromantic? Demi? Maybe? Honestly I'm still really confused. *I guess I identify as a demigirl(???) I'll stick under the umbrella term for now... Quotes Notes The Amazing Talking Bread Boy is coming soon! Gallery Stuff I Drew For Myself Artemis Phoenix.jpeg|Took me a couple days but ayyyyy, looks cool, right?~ Gothic librarian.jpg|the gothic librarian is the best librarian Boho chameleon.jpg|really happy sunshine child! boho chic for y'all Pastel goth chameleon.JPG|when your clothes say pastel goth but your hair says mori Dami chibi.png|done with life Leda bust chibi.png|mmmm perfect coloring Art For Other People MinLDbyJK.jpg|Charmaine Lexwington's Legacy Day Artwork FayLDbyJK.jpg|Fay Fairer's Legacy Day Artwork LucyBasicbyJK.jpg|Lucy Twinkler's Basic Artwork StarHTPbyJK.JPG|Star Thalergeld's Hat-tasting Tea Party Artwork SheepyGirlandCelesteDesign.JPG|Design of Una and Celeste for Bessie PatreeceandParmidaDesign.JPG|For Bessie's contest, Patreece and Parmida Marcelle Design.JPG|Design for Marcelle Hare for Bel Atra Design.jpg|Design of Atra for Nyx's contest~ Tulip Design.jpg|Tulip's design also for Nyx's contest~ Val Design.jpeg|Another design for Nyx, this one being Val Quinn Digital Art.png|Quinn's digital art, sketch courtesy of Jade. Will add a new version without the deformed fingers. *wiggle wiggle* My Art Trashcan German Sparkle Party Desi.png|GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY! CopDigitalSketch.png|A very cool hairstyle EYES.jpg|EYES Doodles.png|doodles! Hetalia Things Why did i not upload this yet.JPG|The filter makes it weird Couches TM.jpg|nyo!iggychu is my life tbh Edelweiss hanging out.jpg|EDELWEISS Lesbians and ballgowns perfect.jpg|fancy random ballgown FrUK! Marinette is so lovely.jpg|fabu marianne Mochi madness.jpg|rice balls Nyo!2-!japan chibi.JPG|angry japanese Nyo!Edelweiss Updated.png|lol this art is bad Seychelles chibi.JPG|Seychelles!! Taiwan cutie.JPG|the cutest of the cute Thorns.jpg|I LOVE THIS DESIGN AAAAAH What's her face.jpg|???? what's the name for her??? Elise and her swirly hair.jpg|swirly hair is best hair Revised julchen.jpg|AWESOMENESS I dont wanna call her chun-yan.jpg|boi Edelweiss winter outfit thingy.png|lmao my art improved and got worse at the same time Me, Basically~ IMG 0954-1-.jpg|Wait a minute, is that a mushroom fairy? RAWRRRR.png|Trying MediBang for the first time Flying Mint Bunny Plush.jpeg|ALL SHALL HAIL THE FLYING MINT BUNNY~ Shrug.JPG|no one knows anything our lives have been a lie What.JPG|masterpiece Real Life Artemis.jpg|hoi Category:Driver